A Bird and a Beast
by AangKatara777
Summary: A one-shot about Beast Boy's attempt to impress Raven. It's a tiny bit depressing, but it has a somewhat sweet part at the end. My second Teen Titans story. BB/Rae


**A Bird and a Beast**

***

* * *

"TITANS! MOVE!" Shouted Robin as their lovely 'Feast 'o Pizza' was ruined by the typical Jump City robber.

It was probably the easiest robber to catch in their entire career as the 'Teen Titans'.

Beast Boy jumped into the scene, running towards the robber. '_This will make Raven notice me!'_ he thought. He jumped up and changed into a pterodactyl grabbing onto the robber's shoulders and holding him in place.

Robin ran up and grabbed the man as Beast Boy changed back into a human. He took the bag of money, saying, "I'll be taking that!", confidently. He took a heroic pose, hoping to impress the girl of his dreams.

Instead, she walked on by, shaking her head in embarrassment while using her black energy to take the man to jail.

Beast Boy looked towards her, looking as helpless as a puppy, as his ears drooped down. He walked towards Robin and said, "Here's the money, Robin," handing his leader the bag. He sighed and walked to the beach, continuing by flying across as a dove to Titan's Tower.

He curled up on the couch, trying to get comfortable. '_Am I an embarrassment to her?' _he thought.

* * *

An hour later, the titans came home. "Where ya been, man? We got ice-cream!" Cyborg said, grinning widely.

"Yes! I very much enjoy the cream of ice! Don't you, Beast Boy?" Starfire squealed as she flew around the room.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, I tried your communicator but you wouldn't pick up." Robin said.

"Yeah, I turned it off," Beast Boy muttered into his pillow.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, Grass Stain! Cheer up! We got your fake-milk vanilla ice cream!" Cyborg said, holding a cup of vanilla soy ice cream in the air. Beast Boy turned his head towards it.

The boy slowly stood up and walked over to it. He grabbed it from Cyborg's massively large hand and muttered, "Thanks…"

He walked up to the door and quietly went up to his room.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Robin asked, turning towards the other Titans.

Starfire and Cyborg shrugged and went to the to finish their ice cream. Raven walked into the room and sat down on the couch with her ice cream. Robin decided he'd let it go this once and sat down.

It was pretty silent for a while, before Starfire broke the silence by asking, "So, friends. What flavor of the cream of ice did everyone get? I got the Starfire special, which is a strawberry sundae with pickles, onions, watermelon, and mustard! With extra mustard!"

Robin looked at the 'Starfire special' and gulped to keep down his own ice cream, "I got a vanilla ice-cream cone," he said.

"I got the Cyborg Special, which is a super-sized chocolate fudge banana split sundae with extra fudge, whipped cream, cherries, bananas, strawberries, chocolate sauce, peanut butter, and brownies," Cyborg said proudly, stuffing his face with his 'special'.

"………." Robin stared at Cyborg's monstrous mountain of ice cream and then back to his small ice cream cone.

"You're a pig," remarked Raven as she too stared at the pile known as the 'Cyborg special'.

"Oh? And what did you get, Rae?!" Cyborg asked.

The gray teen glared at Cyborg for the unwanted nickname, but then looked at her ice cream and said, "Oh…I got……a vanilla soy cone." She muttered the last part.

"What?" Cyborg asked. He didn't hear her mutter.

"I said…a vanilla soy cone." Raven responded.

"What?" Cyborg asked again.

Raven grew impatient, "A VANILLA SOY CONE!" she yelled as a random vase in the background blew up in a black haze.

"A WHAT!?" Cyborg yelled, "YOU GOT A-,"

"Vanilla soy cone," Raven ended for him, "I'm going to bed." She walked off heading for her bedroom.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Robin asked, looking in the direction of the angry half-demon.

"Raven's always getting annoyed like that, but, what _I _don't understand is why she got that horrible excuse of milk-ice cream." Cyborg asked, shuddering at the thought of the foul milk.

"Maybe she'll tell us in the morning." Robin said.

* * *

_(A/N) So yeah, this is obviously a BB/Rae fic. Known both by the title, the summary, and the story…This is my second Teen Titans fic! And if it still sucks!….Well, practice makes perfect…right?_


End file.
